Talk:Umbra/Archive 1
First of all, can someone confirm the name of the ruins that Umbra is in? Text directions are a bit confuzzling sometimes. Someone might want to check if Umbra ebony armor is different from normal ebony in value or statistics, too. Also, the sword "Umbra" is a quest item, supposedly to be delivered to a daedra for a daedric quest. Some information about this quest would be useful. :The sword is to be delivered to Clavicus Vile. Your reward is the Masque of Clavicus Vile, which boosts personality by 20 points, and looks awesome. I dont like the masque but i like the sword so i added it to my collection of weapons.--User:Sparda 21:20, 5 July 2006 (CDT) i dont know if the article stated it, but you can keep Umbra while still completing the Shirne mission. once you have the sword, and are ready to return it, refuse Clavicus, and he'll threaten you, but its an empty threat, and you keep the sword, and offically complete the quest.68.184.63.199 00:31, 30 January 2007 (CST) :it is so easy to get this sword i got it at level 8 by jumpin on the pillar and just shooting her to death ::I managed to kill Umbra with my 1lvl redguard... I used adrenaline rush and blade armors-- 19:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Method for killing umbra. An easy way is to paralyze her with the paralyze staff for mages guild. Then use that daedra dagger with instant kill. quicksave and quick load until it gets her with it I personally had another technique. When I first found Umbra, I didn't had a single clue of who she was. I was level 8, but Master of alchemy. I mixed up some Fire Damage and Health damage, and in about 3 poisons (Be patient though, with novice equipment the damages are something like 10 for 30 seconds), she was dead. Also, I conjured my skeleton as a cannonball meat and prepared some Health potions. All I did then was to run in a specific method (Summoning my skeleton down there to occupy her/Up the stairs/Jump down). The hardest part of this is to get to slash her, though. -Herlock 23:20, 2 August 2008 (UTC)Herlock Glitch? I attempted to lead Umbra to the Imperial City guards, but the second she landed a hit on me with the guards nearby, I was given a bounty of 40. Has anyone else experienced this problem? (I used the PS3.) TingleLovah 12:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) No glitch, you attacked Umbra and she is tagged as an innocent-- 04:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Erm I killed the shrew just attacking with an enchanted Daedric Longsword at level 21. Didn't have any trouble. The difficulty is set somewhere right around the middle, maybe a bit toward the low. The enchantment did something like 20 shock damage per hit. Short battle, no potions, no spells. --Joseph Leito (talk) 02:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Cheap and Easy Killings As a level 7 when I encountered Umbra in the ruins, I had no idea what to do with her. All I knew was that I wanted her stuff(EBONY!!!). After two attempts at straight forward attacking her, I realized I wouldn't be able to get her easily this way, so I backtracked the ruins until I came upon the floor pit spike trap near the very beginning. First make sure you can jump across the square area on the floor where the trap is without touching it. If so, then your skills are good and you are ready to begin. First got to Umbra, a good distance away from her, and shoot an arrow at her, you will still get the bounty(unless you've started the quest). Now, lead her back to the trap and jump over it. She won't try to jump over and she'll get hurt a considerable amount each time she falls in. Very cheap, I know, but it works. Keep doing this and eventually, she'll die and you'll have Umbra, the sword. Tips On Killing Umbra :Stealth. Ok so this is just an idea as i havent tried it but you mmmight be able to pickpoket umbra off her?then she'll only have her hands to fight with!;)Remember the sneak damage bonus. You can also start the fight nicely by throwing a spell like Wizard's Fury straight into her back, or poisoning an enchanted bow. Then smack her with a sword like Goldbrand a few times, and down she goes. :Innocence? This does not really make such a big deal, as you won't get caught by the authorities unless you are truly unlucky and there is a guard inside the ruin. It also provides a way into the Dark Brotherhood, but if you really don't want to attack an "innocent", Frenzy her to the point where she uses her sword on you. :Traps. There are at least two traps inside the ruin, and it's not terribly difficult to lure her into them. In between chasing you and threatening to brain you with her blade, my guess is that she can't watch out for traps as well. Or maybe that awsome helmet blocks her view. :Athletics and Acrobatics. At last, reasons for these seemingly pointless skills. Running up and down the stairs like a maniac will confuse her. If you're quick you can also give her a few dents while you're racing past. If you can Dodge, do that, often. She cannot and will have to run to you. If you can't dodge, but you can attack in the air, jump, whack, land, run, wait for her to get to you, and jump again. Rinse and repeat as necessary. :Conjuration. Conjure a Dremora Lord, Lich, Gloom Wraith or Xivilai, or any other creature that can take a beating from her a few times, and stand back. After they hit her a few times, she will ignore you. That is the time to attack. :Destruction Alternatives. Forget about raining fire and brimestone. Disintergrate her sword and she will have to fight with her bare hands. And trust me, she will never make a martial arts expert. Yes, you might have to pay a bit to get the sword repaired, but you essentially pay the price of an easy win. :Melee Tactics. Let's say you're looking at those tips and scratching your head. So. Get to Journeyman level with any melee weapon (Blade, Blunt, Hand-To-Hand) and you can disarm. Grab that sword. Now, either butcher her for her armour, or just run. Like any enemy except guards, she will eventually stop following you-and if you lead her all the way to a settlement, then the residents will kill her for you and then you can take the armour. Note that she's still a Level Fifty and it will take a lot of villagers to kill her. However, if a guard or mage is strolling around, things become very simple. :Magic Tactics. Talking of mages, if you destroy both her sword and her armour, she becomes essentially no more harder to deal with than a Bear. As a high elf, she is weak against fire, frost and shock, so dig in with a spell like Flame Tempest and problem solved. Paralyze is also a fun spell. :Magic Items? Goldbrand, preferably, as it is almost on par with Umbra. If you don't have Goldbrand, an enchanted Daedric Longsword will be fine. If you're a blunt-weapons guy, Volendrung or the Mace of Molag Bal, or a Daedric Warhammer. Mehrunes Razor, I guess, and if you're desperate, the Ebony Blade. The Chorrol shield is okay for lower levels, with a reflect damage enchantment, but if you're higher, just enchant your armour. If you don't use melee weapons, still enchant your armour with Protect and Reflect as it will serve you well when she hits you. Enchanted bow with poison along with enchanted arrows are a must. Re-poison if necessary. Try not to block with your bow as it will wear down and do less damage. :Alchemy. Poison! Always a must with this chick. Damage Health, Damage Fatigue, Paralyze, Fire Damage, etc. Potions of Healing and Restore Fatigue are very useful indeed to the player-the amount of damage you do is calculated on your Fatigue- and if you're a spellcaster, bring a few good Potions of Sorcery. :Clavicus Vile. Unless you're a fiend for Personality, in which case I feel sorry for you, Barbas is right. You're doing a bad deal for a bad person, and the only guy who doesn't get hurt from this is Clavicus. If you want the Hermaus Mora quest, waltz up to him and say you're keeping the sword. He's an all-talk-and-no-action god who cannot harm you apart from his empty threats. Quest complete, you get sword, Barbas is happy, you've pwned another Daedra Lord, his cult hate you, end of story. Voila. Fidelis359 (talk) 10:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Umbra's Armor Just to let you guys know the armor you get from Umbra is leveled. If you get it before level 15 its stats are the same as Orcish. After level 15 its stats are Ebony. I got this info from the guys over at the UESP. Alpha Lycos (talk) 14:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Race I think it would be kinda essential to know what race she is??? dont you??? I mean she's prolly Imperial to Nord, i wouldn't think breton... im leaning toward Nord-ish... but im definetly going towards Imperial.... Eternal Plague a.k.a. MccrayJ2013 04:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Umbra is a Bosmer. Great Mara (talk) 04:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Just as a note, Umbra exists within Skyrim as well, found in Alfthand carried by a couple of looters